


like a main dish

by Yahong



Series: I need you to come / like a main dish [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, slight crack, sorry but if 'Follow' lyrics killed me then 'Love Killa' sent me to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: You need to double-check with I.M whether he knows what he’s saying in the lyrics of ‘Love Killa’. Again, this conversation catches the attention of your boyfriend Shownu.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Series: I need you to come / like a main dish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079882
Kudos: 19





	like a main dish

You follow Shownu into Monsta X’s waiting room and loudly announce, “Hey, Changkyun-ah! We need to talk.”

Changkyun, who’s lounging on the far side of the room, looks up from his phone. “Oh, noona, hi.”

“Noona! I didn’t know you were coming today.” Jooheon rises from a nearby couch with a welcome smile and ducks around Shownu to give you a hug. “Hyung sneaked you in?”

“Manager-hyung did,” Shownu explains as he sits down on the couch in Jooheon’s vacated spot.

“Hey, Heonie,” you say, returning the hug warmly. “Did you gain weight? You look so healthy.” You peck him on his plump cheek.

He draws back with a light flush, his dimple out in full force. “Eh, you don’t have to point it out, noona.”

“Why not? Surely everyone’s telling you how handsome you are these days,” you say with a grin. “Right, Hyungwon? Minhyuk?”

“He brushes it off, but I think he just wants us to keep saying it,” Kihyun chimes in, looking up from his position between Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

“Dude, you just died,” Minhyuk exclaims, stabbing at Kihyun’s phone screen. “If you’re not going to play properly, give it to me.”

“Hey, Y/N-noona is here,” Kihyun retorts, “don’t you think you should greet her at least?”

“Nah, don’t mind me,” you say cheerfully with a wave. “I’m just here to talk to Gyunie, anyway.” You head further into the room, ignoring the slight fuss behind you as Jooheon accidentally sits back down on Shownu’s lap (“Eh?? Hyung, that’s my spot…”) and walk over to Changkyun, who’s put away his phone.

“What’s up?” he asks.

You sit down and lean in close. “So. Changkyun.”

He straightens at your serious tone. “Noona?”

“I need to ask you a question.”

“A question?” Changkyun stiffens even further. “Did — did Shownu-hyung say something?”

You cock your head. Shownu? Say something?

“Because I told him it wasn’t true,” Changkyun says, words starting to spill out faster. “It’s not true, I was just — ”

As he stutters, you boggle at him. “What are you — ”

“I definitely don’t like you like that, noona!” he bursts out, loud enough for everyone in the waiting room to hear.

And apparently they do hear, because the room has gone quiet.

Your eyes grow wide. You take in Changkyun’s embarrassed face, his cringing expression as he looks away from you, and you can’t help it: you laugh out loud.

“Changkyunie, you have a crush on me?” you gasp out. “That’s so cute, oh my God.”

“C-cute…?”

“You know I’m like an ajumma, right?” you say between chuckles. “Wow, I didn’t know mature women were your style, Gyunie.”

“You’re not an ajumma, noona,” he protests immediately, even though he’s still not meeting your eyes. “You’re only Shownu-hyung’s age.”

“I guess you’re right, that would make Hyunwoo an ajussi.” That thought sets you off on another round of giggles.

“Don’t laugh.” Changkyun’s hands come up to cover his reddened ears.

“Okay, sorry, sorry.” You get your mirth under control and reach out to give him a reassuring pat on the arm. “Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you.”

His gaze flicks up to meet yours, then away. “I’m only two years younger than Kihyun, anyway,” he grumbles.

“Than — ?” You turn around reflexively to look at Kihyun.

That’s when you find all five other members openly staring at you and Changkyun, with varying expressions: Hyungwon and Minhyuk look slightly disgusted, Jooheon looks startled, Kihyun looks pissed and Shownu… he looks concerned.

A little taken aback, you try for a light-hearted chuckle and wave. “Uh, we’re just joking around here. That’s not what I wanted to talk about, anyway.”

But then Kihyun stands up. “So what if you’re only two years younger?” he snips at Changkyun. “Two years is a lot, you know.”

“Kihyun,” Shownu begins.

“It is _not_ a lot,” Changkyun fires back. “You’re two years younger than noona.”

“That makes you four years younger.”

“Oh my God,” Hyungwon mutters, and slides down on the couch into a sleeping position. “Wake me up when it’s over.”

“It’s not like four years is that much more than two — ”

“Hang on,” Jooheon interrupts, “why are we fighting over Y/N-noona? She’s Shownu-hyung’s girlfriend.”

At that, everyone looks back to Shownu. He’s standing, looking between you and Changkyun and Kihyun with brows lowered.

“Changkyun,” he says this time.

Changkyun visibly quails into the couch. “I don’t mean it like that, hyung,” he says, though his tone is quiet. “Not like Kihyun-hyung.”

“Then just stay out of it,” Kihyun hisses at him.

“Kihyun,” Shownu repeats.

Kihyun looks round, his stance softening into something less aggressive. “Hyung, you know — you know I wouldn’t. You know I won’t.”

For a while Shownu just looks at him. Kihyun looks back, holding his gaze steady.

In the meantime, you gape at everyone and everything as you try to wrap your head around this drama-like scene unfolding in front of you. Jooheon and Minhyuk are watching with similarly wide eyes, while only Hyungwon seems to consider this beneath his regard, at least in favour of a nap.

“Um, so.” You clear your throat, and blink as everyone’s attention shoots back to you. “I was actually going to ask something else.”

Changkyun looks between you and Shownu.

“Hyunwoo didn’t tell me anything like that,” you say, a little more gently, because you can see how embarrassed he is. “It’s a question about your lyrics for the ‘Love Killa’ comeback.”

“Oh.” His shoulders slump. Then he glances once more at you, groans and covers his face. “Ugh. Seriously?”

Despite the situation, you have to stifle a chuckle. “So… can I ask?”

“Is Shownu-hyung going to kill me after he’s done with Kihyun?” Changkyun replies without removing his hands.

“No, of course not.” You peek over your shoulder just to make sure you’re not lying. Looks like Shownu and Kihyun are engaging in some sort of staredown; you’ll just… well, leave them to it.

“Okay. Ask.”

You sit back down next to him. “Right, this might be embarrassing, but don’t feel embarrassed, all right? I’m just curious.”

He peeks out from between his fingers. “What’s embarrassing?”

You lower your voice. “Your rap lyrics…” You have to clear your throat again before the words come out. “You said, ‘ _I want you to eat me like a main dish_ ’.”

Your suspicions are confirmed when Changkyun bolts upright and presses back into the sofa arm as though he wants to disappear into it, and that sets off your laughter again.

“Oh my God, you really did mean it that way,” you gasp out, slapping your knee. “Damn, Gyunie.”

“Mean _what_ what way?” Suddenly both Shownu and Kihyun are standing next to you, faces tight.

Changkyun scrambles to his feet. “Not about me liking noona!” he says. “It’s about my line in ‘Love Killa’!”

Shownu meets your eyes, and a sense of deja vu flashes over you. He tilts his head, barely.

Your laughter fades away as you realize you’re about to explain cunnilingus to them. “Um, I guess Changkyunie didn’t tell you guys, but… saying ‘ _to eat someone_ ’ in English — it can mean — oral sex.”

Kihyun’s eyes bug out. Shownu lets out a slow, controlled breath. His eyes stay fixed on you.

“Oh, shoot,” you realize belatedly, “I wasn’t supposed to talk about sex in front of Kihyunie.”

Fortunately, Kihyun’s more focused on tearing into Changkyun than paying attention to you. “Yah, Im Changkyun! Why didn’t you explain? We’ve literally been singing along to these explicit-ass lyrics and you just let us? You little punk!”

“I didn’t ask you to sing along, hyung! Jeez!”

Shownu inhales, exhales again, slow and controlled, still looking only at you. You sidle over to look at him face-to-face and search his expression, wondering how he’s feeling.

“Hyunwoo-yah? Are you mad…?”

He takes your hand in his bigger one and grips firmly. “I’m…” Exhaling once more, he shakes his head. “No. Not about Kihyun.”

“Then, Changkyun?” You glance over your shoulder. “Hyunwoo, you must know I’ve never, ever thought of him like that.”

“I know. I know.” He repeats the word softly as he draws you closer. Close enough that even though you’re still standing apart, his size makes you feel like you’re wrapped up in him.

“I really only wanted to ask him about those lyrics.”

“Yes. I understand.”

You look up into his eyes. He looks back, gentleness replacing the tight wariness, and you reach up on tip-toe to kiss him on the lips. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Next time…” He catches your other hand in his as well, tethering you to him. “Can you tell me before you ask the members things like that?”

“Yes. I will, yes.” You nod promptly. “I swear, anything sex-related, I’ll run by you first.”

He sighs, then smiles, a little ruefully. “I wonder why there’s so much of it in the first place.”

“It’s your members’ fault for being so explicit.” You let go of his hand and swing around to stare at Changkyun. “Right, Changkyun-ssi?”

He looks up from his defensive cross-legged and cross-armed stance in the corner of the couch. “Uh, what?”

“She’s saying you’re too dirty-minded,” Kihyun sniffs.

“I am not!”

You raise your brows. “I think we _just_ talked about a specific line that went…”

“Okay!” Changkyun panics. “Okay, fine! Just that one line!”

You find yourself reeled back into Shownu’s grasp; he tugs your arm until you’re against his chest, almost in a back-hug. “No more discussion of this,” he says firmly to Changkyun and Kihyun.

Neither of them object, of course.

Shownu leads you back to the other side of the room, where Minhyuk is patting Hyungwon’s thigh.

“Hyungwon-ah, wake up, they’re done.”

“Sorry about the drama,” you say to them with an apologetic smile.

“No worries, noona,” Jooheon says easily, “it’s their drama, not yours.”

You grin and pat his cheek. “You’re the best, Heonie.”

“Second-best,” Shownu says beside you.

Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyungwon roll their eyes, but you just smile wider and reach up to kiss your boyfriend.

“Yes. You’re my best, Hyunwoo-yah.”


End file.
